Pokemon White Adventure
by altiastarphobia
Summary: Pokemon c Nintendo I mostly copied the dialogue from my Pokemon game, so I could improve my own style of writing. I'm not really trying to pass it off as my own.


_Pokemon (c) Nintendo_

_I mostly copied the dialogue from my Pokemon game, so I could improve my own style of writing. I'm not really trying to pass it off as my own._

**Chapter One**

I woke up to purple sheets in a soft bed. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes; it was just another Tuesday. I checked my bedside table, where my alarm read 8:00. My cross-transceiver was also there, with a note attached from my mom saying that she'd gotten it fixed for me.

I checked the messages—there was a text from Cheren saying that he and Bianca were coming over—at 8:45. "_GAAAH! That's in 45 MINUTES!" _I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser, getting dressed as quickly as I could.

Now, before you go thinking all sorts of things—Cheren and Bianca are my neighbors. We've been best friends since we were in diapers, and they come over all the time. We're constantly going over to each other's houses for sleepovers. Cheren's mom likes to tell the story of the time she found Cheren gone in the morning when we were 6.

She walked over to our house where Bianca's mom sat chatting with my mom in the living room with a cup of coffee. They all walked upstairs and saw us lying in my bed; Bianca held tight to her Tepig plushie, Cheren had a Snivy, and I lay between them with my Oshawott doll. We all slept so soundly that they didn't hesitate to take pictures.

Finally dressed, I made my bed. I heard a knock on my door at the bottom of the stairs. "Vaia! May I come in? It's me, Professor Juniper!"

"Come in!" I yelled. She walked up the stairs to the table by my window and sat down a large blue gift box in between a vase of flowers and a stack of books.

"Don't open it until your friends get here, alright? Come to my lab afterwards!" With that, she left me standing there, wondering what was in it, and went down the stairs. I looked out the window and saw her heading back to her lab.

Suddenly, my door opened and slammed shut. I heard the sound of someone running up the stairs, and turned just as Cheren emerged into view. He ran up to me and braced himself against the wall to catch his breath. "Hey Cheren—what's up?" I asked.

"Ugh—where—is—Bianca-? She-" he gasped. "She should be here—by now—"

"Were you guys waiting for me? _Sorry_!" Bianca ran to me. _Right on cue, haha…._

"Those are Pokémon from Professor Juniper. Come on, open it!" he blurted between breaths.

"Whoa! C'mon Vaia, what are you waiting for?" Bianca looked excitedly at the package. I gingerly approached the box, looking back at Cheren.

"Would you get a move on and open the gift box already? I'm sure the Pokémon are just as excited to meet us!" he said impatiently. Bianca was trying not to jump up and down.

"Ooh! What kind of Pokémon could they be?" There was a note on the box.

It read:

**_"I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends._**

**_Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!_**

**_-Professor Juniper"_**

I lay the note to the side and pulled on the green ribbon bow. As I lifted the lid there was a gasp from Bianca. "Guys! Look! Pokéballs!" There were three pokéballs on a large red cushion. The first one had a note that said 'Snivy, the Grass-type Pokémon'. The second one said 'Tepig, the Fire-type Pokémon'. The third one said 'Oshawott, the Water-type Pokémon". Bianca and Cheren decided that since the Professor brought them to my house, I had first pick. I picked up the pokéball that said Oshawott.

"OK, I'll take Tepig! Cheren, that one's yours!" Bianca grabbed the Tepig's pokéball, and nearly dropped it.

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon?" he said, a little defensively. "Oh, never mind, I wanted Snivy from the start, anyway. You should be more careful, Bianca!"

We all walked to the middle of the room. "Everyone has chosen a Pokémon! …So that's that!" Bianca stated. "Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"Honestly, Bianca…" Cheren huffed. "Even though they're still weak Pokémon, you shouldn't have Pokémon battles inside a house."

"Don't be a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger. It's settled, Vaia!" she pointed to me with one hand on her hip.

"What? Okay. Besides, Cheren, how bad could the mess up a room when they're this small?" I protested good-naturedly. Bianca and I both released out Pokémon, and he battle began.

"Oshawott! Use Tail Whip!" Somehow, I knew my Pokémon's moves even before the battle. Oshawott obeyed me, wagging his tail cutely and making Bianca's Tepig less wary.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Bianca's Tepig charged and slammed into Oshawott with its whole body.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip again!"

"Tepig, use Tail Whip!" Bianca yelled.

"Oshawott, Tackle!"

"Tepig, use Tackle!" my Oshawott was close to exhaustion, and I was a little nervous about the battle's outcome.

"Oshawott, use Tackle again! Come on, you can do it!" my Oshawott slammed against Tepig with twice the force as usual.

Bianca's Tepig fainted, and my Oshawott had a light blue glowing aura around it. I watched it glow, and realized somehow that my Oshawott had learned Water Gun. He continued to glow brighter, and I saw its muscles build and it grew a little taller. It gained knowledge of the move Water Sport as handed me 500 yen in prize money, as is battle custom—loser pays up.

"Wow… Vaia, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell!" Bianca said happily. "No doubt!"

"Uh… … Bianca, would you take a look around?" Cheren butted in. My room was a disaster! My bed was unmade, my table overturned onto my desk, my books lying everywhere, my TV moved around, and my trashcan upside-down. "Wh-whoa! What happened?!" Bianca yelled, shocked. "Wow! Pokémon are _amazing_! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokémon! …Oh. Um, sorry about your room, Vaia." I was a mixture of shocked, proud, and thrilled, and could barely reply.

"Uh—that's okay—I think—" I stammered.

"You… are completely hopeless." Cheren muttered at Bianca. "Here! I'll restore your Pokémon for you." Cheren healed Bianca's Pokémon. "Vaia's Pokémon needs to be fixed up, too." Cheren healed my Pokémon as well. Bianca gasped.

"Hey, Cheren! How about you battle, too?" she suggested. "With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!"

"I believe you're right!" he agreed. "It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling!" he walked across the room and faced me. "It's decided. You'll be my opponent… in our first Pokémon battle!" he grinned with a determined look in his eyes. "Let's see what we can do, Snivy!"

He sent out his Snivy, I sent out Oshawott. With that, our battle began. "Oshawott, use Tail Whip!"

"Snivy, use Tackle!"

"Oshawott, Tail Whip!"

"Snivy, Tackle!"

"Finish him with Tackle!" the blue glow came back for a moment after the Snivy fainted. Cheren also gave me 5oo in prize money. "I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have… …I'm finally a Trainer." He looked around my room. "But first, we'd better go apologize to your mother about this messed-up room."

"Oh! I'd better come, too!" Bianca left the room with Cheren.


End file.
